Samurai Blood
by KamikazeSukai
Summary: A crossover of Trinity Blood and Samurai 7. The story follows the mysterious Sukai K. who is holding two vampires who are supposed to be dead and becoming an enemy of both the Vatican and the Orden. She must find a way to unite Japan and the Vatican while trying not to start another war by destroying the man who ruined her life, Cain.
1. Characters

_**SAMURAI 7**_

**Shimada Kambei-** The first samurai.

**Okamoto Katsushiro-** A young and inexperienced samurai. He idolizes the principles of Bushido. The fifth samurai.

**Shichiroji-** Has a beautiful girlfriend/fiance Yukino. He is the fourth samurai.

**Kikuchiyo-** Seventh samurai. Was a Cyborg~ ;D

**Hayashida Heihachi-** He is the third samurai. Presumed to be dead.

**Kyuzo-** He is the sixth samurai. Presumed to have died by a bullet wound.

**Komachi Mikumari-** Kirara's little sister.

_**TRINITY BLOOD**_

**Alessandro XVIII-** His Holiness is the 399th Pope of Rome.

**Abel Nightroad-** On the surface, he appears to be a clumsy, absent-minded and very compassionate Catholic priest who has bad luck with money and is always hungry. In reality, he is a Crusnik, a vampire with extraordinary powers that feed especially on other vampires.

**Esther Blanchett****-** The queen of Albion, she was brought to Istvan shortly after her birth in order to save her from assassins. She has a fairly quiet, timid personality, but is also very emotional.

**Augusta Vradica (Seth Nightroad)****-** Among the four Crusnik siblings, she has spent the most time with Methuselah, but unlike Abel, she does feed on them.

**Ion Fortuna****-** Very young by Methuselah standards. He is quite nimble and strong.

**Isaak Fernand von Kämpfer-** Was an inventor of the Rosenkreuz Orden, Isaak is also called Panzer Magier. He has a calm, mysterious nature.

**Dietrich von Lohengrin-** Born 3042, Dietrich joined the Orden at the age of 7, and by the age of 10 he had earned a high ranking position. He was avoided for his unusual intelligence, and his evil nature. He is extremely beautiful and is said to have the face of an angel but the heart of the devil. He is also known as the Marionettenspieler (Puppet Master), having created the Death Hunters. His most fearsome trait is his ability to play with the hearts of other people.

**Anime**: Trinity Blood and Samurai 7

**Race**: American **Character Name**: Sukai **Alias**(optional): Kinagomy

**Gender**: Female **Age**: 21 **Birthday**: July 13

**Personality**: Mysterious and friendly **Living**: Near the Vatican in Rome~

**Likes**: Swords, secrets and three guys **Dislikes**: Her father

**Hobbies**: Protecting the pope in secret

**Behavior**: Extremely calm or nervous depending on who she's around/ "acting to be"

**Weapons**(optional): Two double sided blades as Sukai and a long katana as Kinagomy

**Enemies**: Cain and Kaize

**Bio**: She grew in a family that didn't approve of her so when she was only nine her older brother took her away from the family to protect her. They end up becoming servants to Cain for three years until Kaize again hides his sister. She ends up going to Japan with a mysterious man she helps and saves people. She is now on the run from Samurai, the Vatican and the Orden.

**Anime**: Trinity Blood and Samurai 7

**Race**: American **Character Name**: Kaize **Alias**(optional): Raze

**Gender**: Male **Age**: 23 **Birthday**: April 9

**Personality**: Human; he was kind and loving & Vampire; he is heartless and cold

**Living**: In the Orden with Cain his master

**Likes**: H; his family and sword fighting & V; blood **Dislikes**: Cain

**Hobbies**: Drawing and fighting

**Behavior**: H; calm and relaxed & V; he is sarcastic but calm

**Weapons**: a reverse edge blade or a Bersa Thunder

**Pets**: An Ocelot that follows him around even after he's turned

**Enemies**: Humans

**Bio**: After he ran away with his little sister Kaize fell into Cain's clutches. After he hid Sukai away from Cain he was turned into a vampire, having hoped he would give up his siter with his cold heart but even as a soulless vampire he never revealed his beloved sister's position.


	2. Chapter 1

It was another day at the Vatican and Alessandro XVIII was walking around in the garden. Now that they were entering peace terms with the Methuselah he was allowed to venture out on his own. He missed Esther though and hoped to see her that evening during the peace meeting. He knew that it would be a difficult meeting but it had to be done. He was finally willing to go on his own but still respected his siblings enough to keep them as his most trusted council. He took a deep breath before looking up into the sky.

Times were hard. Japan had just gotten through a war just like them and the new peace treaty would effect them, meaning a small group of chosen representatives would be coming this evening as well. All that the pope could ask for was that everything went smoothly. Of course this thought was short lived when a bomb exploded to his right, sending the pope flying to the side.

Alessandro hit the ground hard, letting out a startled cry. He heard the sound of metal clanging and looked up to find he could hardly see five feet in front of him from the dust. He heard people calling out for them but didn't know where it was all coming from. Then suddenly there where gun shots. He assumed father Tres was getting involved and wondered what was going on. Then a bullet shot past the pope's head, barely missing him by an inch. He just stared ahead, to startled to move.

Then out of no where a figure charged towards him. The pope could see the gleam of metal as it inched quickly towards him. He closed his eyes and thought this would be the end of it but he felt a rush of air on his face followed by the sound of breaking metal and he opened his eyes to see a figure kneeling in front of him, arm raised, a sword extending out as the first person tripped backwards. As the dust cleared Alessandro could see more clearly and the thing he noticed first was the look of shock and fear on his attackers face as the first figure slowly stood. They pulled out a gun and aimed it at the frightened man before raising it and shooting into the dust cloud.

Alessandro heard one of the other guards shout out to Father Tres. He couldn't believe this person had shot randomly into the dust cloud and hit Father Tres! He stared up at the person, noticing their long jacket that was unbuttoned and ended like a tuxedo at the bottom. It was a rich dark blue and had gold thread to make out a plain design. The person had a hat on, a simple top hat really that matched the jacket, and noticeable brown hair.

The figure slowly turned to the pope and he saw the beautiful outline of their eyes. He blushed realizing he just called a boy's eyes beautiful as the person turned back around, saying something to the guy. The pope didn't hear it from all the noise in the large cloud of dust. The figure before him replaced both their sword and gun before tilting their hat down and turning back to the pope. They got on one knee and extended their hand out to Alessandro who, without thinking, took it.

The person helped Alessandro to his feet before running through the dust cloud. Every time they ducked they pulled the pope closer to them. They seemed like they could see through all the dust and was trying to lead the pope to safety. Then two figures appeared at the first's sides. They seemed to tell them something in what sounded like Japanese before the two nodded and disappeared again. The figure found a door to the cathedral before quickly pulling Alessandro inside and closing the door quickly behind them.

The person was breathing heavily and looked like they were out of breath before they walked past the pope towards the front of the large church. They were at the foot of the stairs where the podium sat when they fell to their knees and began praying. Alessandro could still hear the fighting outside but it was muffled by the thick door and walls. He slowly approached his rescuer.

The pope blushed, feeling awkward as he watched them pray. When he heard the familiar "Amen" he smiled and said, "Thank you. For saving me that is."

The person stood up then before turning to the pope. He took a step back as the figure lifted their hand up, grabbing their hat and slowly taking it off. Alessandro felt his whole face turn red as long brown hair fell down to the person's shoulder. They looked straight into his eyes before bowing and saying in a sweet, female voice, "It was my pleasure, Your Majesty, the pope."

Alessandro could only stare at the girl as she straightened herself up. She smiled sweetly at him before moving to the chairs and sitting down. She looked over at him before indicating she wanted him to sit down to. They both remained quiet until the noise outside slowly died down. Then suddenly the doors burst open and a large group of guards piled in.

Alessandro recognized his sister in the front lines. "Your majesty! Step away from her!"

The pope turned to the girl who was now standing with him, her arm extended in front of him protectively. She seemed to deepen her voice as she said, "You shall not harm him!"

His sister seemed startled by this but raised her arm, "Be careful of his majesty!"

Alessandro felt a familiar fear rise up in him before shouting, "No! Stop all of this!"

The girl just took a step forward before saying, "I will NOT fight in the house of GOD! But I will kill you to protect His Majesty!"

Alessandro felt himself blush as the girl stood in front of him, trying to protect him from people she didn't need to. His sister lowered her hand then. "I am his sister. I will not harm him..."

The girl didn't move though, her hand was now on her sword. She was staring at the pope's sister, anger in her deep brown eyes. "Step down!" The girl shouted at them.

His sister seemed confused as they had already stepped down. She was about to say something when the girl quickly drew her gun and fired. The bullet went straight past her head and she heard something fall hard behind her. Everyone turned around to see a vampire on the ground, blood pouring from the hole in their head. Caterina turned back to the girl who was now running towards her, sword drawn. She took a sudden step back thinking the girl was charging her when the girl jumped up into the air and metal clanged together.

The girl went flying back, first landing on her back before she rolled three times and stopped by landing one knee and foot, sliding on the ground a few feet from the pope. The girl stood up as a man landed a few feet in front of Caterina, a sword drawn. He had pitch black hair and was wearing a white shirt with black pants, dirtied from the first fight. The girl repeated, "Step down! I do NOT wish to fight in the house of GOD!"

The man laughed before charging the girl again who surprised everyone by jumping back as another man appeared in front of her, blocking the first ones attack. The second boy had orange hair and was wearing a very strange outfit. He was obviously Japanese and didn't look to happy at the moment. The girl shouted something in Japanese before the boy bolted to one side, the girl to the other. The two attacked the dark haired man before the girl did two back flips to move out of the way as the orange haired boy struck the man out of the cathedral.

The girl sheathed her sword before going to the pope. "You will be safe now, I presume?"

Alessandro nodded and the girl smiled before beginning to walk away. "Wait! What's your name?"

The girl turned back to him before walking up and kissing the pope on the cheek, surprising everyone in the room, before whispering in his ear, "Sukai. Don't repeat it." A few moments later she disappeared out the door, following the two boys.

Alessandro fell to his knees, exhausted from everything that had just happened. Caterina was by his side a moment later, helping him up to get him to safety. She had word sent out to the four corners before closing herself in the pope's room to take care of him. When he asked about the girl all she could tell him is they disappeared like mist.


	3. Chapter 2

Abel was walking back to the small apartment he and Ion were staying at for the week when he noticed someone from the Vatican pulling up. A surge of panic ran through him and he ran to the door, stumbling a little along the way. Ion was already answering the door by the time Abel was by the messenger's side. He smiled kindly before asking Ion to invite the man in.

The two seemed a bit nervous when Abel asked, "What news do you bring me from the capital?"

The messenger looked around, as if making sure it was safe, before saying, "His Majesty the pope was attacked this morning... By Methuselah."

Ion sucked in his breath. "That's impossible. We all know how important the peace meeting is! Who would dare jeopardize that?" Ion stopped himself when he realized the answer, looking to Abel for confirmation.

Abel seemed to be thinking the same thing as he nodded at Ion quickly before turning back to the messenger. "What does Caterina need from us then?"

"She wishes for you to come back to help make sure the peace meeting between not only the Vatican, Albion, and the Methuselah goes okay but that the Japanese that are coming will be safe. It will only be for a couple of days and Miss Caterina is willing to pay you for your services." The messenger paused before turning to Ion and blushing lightly as he said, "And her Majesty Esther wishes to see the two of you as well."

Ion turned red before turning away. Abel smiled and nodded before saying, "Very well. If it's only for a couple of days i don't see why not. Besides, it would be nice to see everyone again. Isn't that right, Ion?"

Ion nodded before smiling. "Excellent," the messenger said. "We should leave as soon as possible since the meeting is tonight."

The two agreed and quickly packed what little they had before checking out of the apartment for good and heading back to the Vatican.


	4. Chapter 3

Katsushiro was walking with Komachi and Shichiroji in the large building called the Vatican head quarters. They had been in Rome for a good week now but this was the first time they had been in the Vatican. Komachi was now 14 and she was excited about everything and anything. They were walking behind two of the guards when they crossed paths with another group. Katsushiro noticed a girl not from Rome or Japan walking with the small group. She had shoulder length brown hair and wore a fine gown of red and purple. He didn't notice he was staring until the girl turned to him and smiled. He blushed and bowed his apology when he caught a whisper of something in Japanese. Though he couldn't make out what they said he knew it was Japanese.

The girl nodded to a person dressed in a fine Japanese kimono worn only by respected royals before excusing herself from the guards who looked like they wanted to say something but didn't. Then one of the guards that led Komachi and them whispered to the other guard. All Katsushiro could catch was "Fire Angel" before both guards shivered and joined the other group to lead them. Shichiroji was on Komachi's left side and Katsushiro was on her right. His hand brushed up against one of the men that walked with the finely covered Japanese man and felt a shiver go down his back as the other man's hand was ice cold.

The person didn't look at him, his face covered by a mask and his head covered with a fine hat. The man wore loose pants and a silk shirt. He didn't look like a fighter much but Katsushiro couldn't help but notice the swords on his side. One had a red and purple case like the girl's dress and the other matched the man's with a light green tint and blue design. Katsushiro felt like something was wrong but turned his attention back onto where they were headed.

Kambei should already be in the meeting room, having been the first out of the apartment they were staying at. He was after all, the one that asked Komachi to help represent the survivors of the war. Katsushiro was surprised by his return but happy that he came back. Though it may only last this trip, Katsushiro was happy to have his sensei back.

Komachi was staring at the richly dressed man, curious at why he wore a veil to cover his face and a tall hat. She saw that both of the men guarding him wore masks and a hat and had some form of weapon on them. She wondered if they were worried about what happened earlier to the pope. She shrugged it off as the guards opened a large door, leading into the meeting room. She still was a child so as soon as she saw Kambei she ran to him, taking him into a big hug. He smiled at her, glad she was finally there, and safe. He nodded his greetings to the two boys before his attention snapped to the strange men. The one with the two swords didn't look at him but the one with two guns stared him down. Then the man turned and the three sat at a table meant for four.


	5. Chapter 4

Esther walked into the meeting room, happy to be back somewhere familiar to her. Abel and Ion were at her sides, both smiling. Esther turned around to face them before saying, "Thank you so much for coming with me. I really missed you guys."

"We missed you too, Esther!" Abel said with a big smile on his face. Ion could only nod as he blushed a light pink.

She was about to ask something when a girl caught her eye. She peered around the two making them turn around to see. They both caught a glimpse of brown hair and a red dress with a dark purple design moving behind the corner. The two boys turned back to Esther who looked like she was in deep thought.

Abel was worried and asked, "Everything alright?"

Esther snapped out of her thoughts before saying, "Perfectly fine! I just need to use the restroom before we start. Please excuse me..."

She ran off before either of them could say anything. Abel got suspicious when he saw her round the same corner as the other girl. He told Ion to go in and let the pope know that Esther would be in soon. Abel silently followed Esther as she made her way closer to the girl. The brunette rounded a corner and Esther picked up her pace. She rounded the corner and Abel waited a few seconds before walking towards the corner. Then suddenly he heard Esther cry out and he ran to the corner, carefully peeking around.

The girl had Esther by the hair, a knife at her neck as she asked, "Why are you following me?"

Esther swallowed carefully before saying, "I thought I knew you from somewhere. Besides that you're sneaking around like a thief."

The girl smiled before gently releasing Esther. "I just needed to change for my master. My clothes await me. Not a big fan of Japanese clothing."

Esther smiled before nodding. "That dress does look a little tight."

"A friend of my master's bought it for me. Master didn't want to be rude so he asked me to wear it until we got here. I promise I am not a thief. I am only here to protect my master."

Esther nodded understandingly before saying, "I'm sorry to have troubled you. Just be careful, please."

The girl nodded and bowed before departing. Esther smiled after her before heading back towards the meeting room. She ran into Abel and jumped back. "I'm sorry, Esther!" Abel said as he raised his hands defensively.

Esther made an angry face before asking, "Were you spying on me?!"

Abel's smile turned to his embarrassed smile. "Not my fault i thought you were lying to me and proved it."

Esther rolled her eyes before walking around him and storming off. Abel ran after her, apologizing the entire way.


	6. Chapter 5

Alessandro was ready to start the meeting as soon as Esther and Abel returned and sat down. Everyone calmed down and waited for him to speak. Seeing all the new faces made him nervous but he began anyway. "Welcome, friends. Old and new. We are here to try and discuss the writing of the new Peace Agreement not only between the humans and vampires but with our friends from the East as well. We have two special guests here today. Master Shida Hachi from Japan but current adviser to his majesty in China and Komachi Makumari from a small but very important village in Japan. They represent all of China and Japan so lets all give them the respect they deserve."

Abel looked over to see one of the men trying to translate everything for the adviser but seemed to be struggling. They must be waiting for the girl to come back. His suspicion was proven when one of the men stood and addressed the pope. "We are having trouble translating for his majesty. Our... Translator, is out at the moment. All i ask is we postpone for two more minutes to give her time to return."

Alessandro smiled before saying, "Of course. Sorry to have started without you being prepared."

The man bowed before saying, "It is our fault for being unprepared. I beg your forgiveness."

The man was half sitting down when he froze, listening for something. Abel listened as well and heard a small click. They both stood up but to late. A gun shot fired and everyone screamed. Then someone landed in front of the pope, a sword drawn, deflecting the bullet with pure luck. A girl in red pants and a sleeveless V-neck shirt slowly stood up on the table. Her hair was in a bun and she wore a mask similar to the adviser's guards. it was red with a purple symbol on it, more than likely Chinese. The girl said something in Chinese to the men before turning to the pope.

She leaned in and said, "It is not safe. Someone wants to kill you and the others. You must get out."

Alessandro nodded, staring into the very familiar brown eyes before his brother and sister dragged him out of his seat. Esther was being protected by Ion and Abel when they met up with the pope. Abel turned in time to see the girl lunge forwards towards someone. There were screams but the six of them didn't turn around, Esther and the pope being first priority.


	7. Chapter 6

Sukai was thrown back as a man deflected her attack. She landed on the ground before looking up at her group and saying, "Dietrich, get him out of here!"

Augusta was being moved out of the room when she heard the name. She turned to see the Chinese adviser being moved by a tall man with brown hair, his hat having fallen off in all of the chaos. She stared at him, trying to see if it was him when one of her guards pushed her out the door. She met up with Abel and the others outside of the pope's room. They were worried about his majesty who was changing into something he could run in.

Alessandro had barely pulled a shirt over his head when he felt a shiver down his back. He turned around to see a figure standing in the now open window. "Who goes there?!" he shouted, hoping the others heard him and would burst through the door.

The person raised their finger to their lips before moving closer. They had a sword at their side and were wearing pants and a regular shirt. The outfit was neither Asian or Western European fashion. It seemed, alien, to him. The person was close enough in the dim light now that Alessandro could see their face. He sighed with relief as he recognized Sukai. She had slowly taken off her mask and let her hair down as she had approached him.

She smiled before whispering, "I wanted to make sure you were safe, your highness."

Alessandro nodded before saying, "Thank you. I never got to thank you for this morning either though. Thank you for that." Sukai bowed before turning around to leave. "Wait!"

"Yes?" Sukai only half turned to face him.

"Where are you going?"

"My master is awaiting me."

Alessandro looked at her confused when the door burst open and the others piled in. Sukai had her mask back on by then and was next to the window. Both Abel and Seth stood in front of Alessandro, their crusniks activated.

"Wait! Don't hurt her! Please!" the pope pleaded.

Caterina pulled him back before saying, "She's working with Dietrich."

"C- Cain and his men?" Alessandro asked, surprised.

Ion snarled. "Yes. Abel. She needs to live so we can ask where Cain is!"

Abel nodded making Sukai smile. "You're looking for Cain? Catch me first."

Sukai free fell from the window, Abel and Seth following after her. The others ran to the window to watch before Ion jumped down to try and help however he could. Sukai had her sword drawn and looked like she was enjoying fighting the two siblings when she suddenly jumped back, landing fifty feet away from them all. They all stared in shock, knowing she wasn't a Methuselah, and now knowing she wasn't human either.

Sukai saw Kambei and the others running by so she shouted out, "Hey! Komachi!" The teenage girl stopped and looked to her. "Ever wonder what happened to Kikuchiyo's body?"

Komachi and Katsushiro's eyes widened in surprise. Kambei stepped out before demanding, "What did you do with the remains of our friend?!"

"Komachi, help me and i can re-unite you with him. He's not dead. I can take you to him...?" Sukai knew the girl would do anything to see her beloved Kiku again. And she did do something. She demanded the samurai to protect the girl.

Sukai's smile widened as the three men stood in front of her. Komachi took Sukai's hand before the two began running off. As they ran Komachi asked, "Where is he?"

"He's alive. Not only that but he is here."

"What?! Where?"

Sukai felt bad but she suddenly stopped before kicking Komachi in the stomach, sending her flying into the wall, the blow knocking her unconscious. Sukai whispered her apology before continuing down the hall. She was almost to the exit when a bunch of guards stood in her way. She smiled to herself before standing up straight.

"I'd step aside if I were you," Sukai said calmly.

One of the guards shouted, "Surrender!" in response so Sukai shrugged and stepped back. The guards were about to follow her when there was an explosion at the door, sending them all flying around.

Sukai shrugged again before saying, "I warned you." She ran through the doors before jumping into the arms of her orange haired companion. They pulled apart before disappearing together in the shadows of the city. Half way back to where they were staying Sukai asked, "Did you catch the people trying to kill the pope?"

The boy nodded before saying, "It wasn't that hard. They trusted Dietrich so easily. He helped us kill them. We still can't trust him fully yet though."

Sukai nodded, a serious look on her face. "He's been good so far but we must keep our guard up. Is Kiku with him?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's get back before Dietrich decides to kill the annoying bastard."

The two laughed before they stopped in front of a small door. The house looked abandoned from the outside but when the two walked in it was noticeably decorated with silk, china and many other things from around the world. Dietrich and Kiku were nowhere in sight and they assumed the two had gone to bed. Sukai said good night to her close friend before going into the kitchen. A tall man with long, dark hair was cleaning dishes when he paused and turned around.

"Welcome back," the man said with a small bow.

Sukai smirked. "I'm not Japanese... you don't have to bow Isaak."

"My apologies," Isaak said with a smile. "How was your day?"

"Saved the pope twice, Dietrich killed some people, and oh the entire Vatican now thinks we're in cahoots with Cain because of you two."

"Sounds like a fun filled day. I had to send the two children to bed by the way."

Sukai groaned before asking, "What were they fighting about this time?"

"Nothing really. Just started getting on my nerves so I sent them to their rooms."

Sukai laughed before picking up an apple. "Come share this with me."

Isaak looked at the dishes before shrugging and joining Sukai at the table. She tossed the apple to him before staring off into space. Isaak smiled before taking a bite. Even though he was a vampire he still liked the feel that fruit gave him whenever he ate it. Sukai turned back to him and smiled. He looked at her confused as she slowly got up and walked to him. She leaned down close to him before licking the corner of his mouth, making Isaak blush for the first time in his vampire life. He pulled back quickly making Sukai laugh.

Isaak was red with both anger and shyness when he asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

Sukai just smiled at him before whispering, "Don't tell the others, even Dietrich, you might make them jealous." Before Isaak could ask what the hell she was talking about she kissed him on the lips.

Isaak kissed back, caught in the moment. He was startled out of it when the apple slowly slipped from his hand before hitting the ground. He pushed her away roughly before saying, "I refuse to fall for your damn games!"

Sukai looked bored before saying, "You're no fun... You know if you don't give me what i want, I'll just get it from Dietrich instead."

A flush of real anger rose in Isaak. He stood up, slamming his hand on the table before saying, "You stay away from him you whore!"

Sukai put a finger to her lips before whispering, "You know that word doesn't describe me accurately. A game is a game. You can be a player, a puppet, the master or a bystander. Sadly, Dietrich has no choice but to be the puppet." Sukai paused before sitting down in the chair. "You made that decision the first day you met us, remember." Isaak stared down in anger. Sukai just shrugged again before saying, "My heart belongs to someone who cannot have it and my love belongs to someone who refuses to accept it. What can i say, I have to fill my needs somehow. So are you going to be a player, Isaak, or a bystander."

Isaak gritted his teeth before saying between them, "Bystander."


	8. Chapter 7

Abel stayed up the entire night helping the others clean the large mess that was left in the meeting room. After the assassins where found dead the Vatican decided to just lock up the cathedral and protect everyone that was in it. Ion was searching every inch of the place with a large group for the girl or her so called "master" and his men. They didn't find a single clue and called it a night when they saw the sun rising. Abel and Ion were excused to their room where they rested up.

Esther came in a few hours later, in her night gown, before she crawled into bed with Ion. He slowly opened his eyes before turning bright red at the sight of a sleeping Esther in his bed. He decided to act like he never woke up as he closed his eyes again, carefully laying a hand around her. Eventually Ion did fall asleep, a smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 8

Komachi was in the house with the three men, all about to fall asleep, when she heard a familiar voice. "This is where Komachi is staying?"

"I guess so. Let's just get what we came for and go, okay?" said another familiar voice.

Komachi sat up in her bed before crawling closer to the door. She carefully opened it before whispering, "Heihachi? Kiku?" No one answered her through the darkness and Komachi decided to get up and investigate. She was in the sitting room when she heard a noise from behind her. She turned and screamed when a tall figure placed a hand on her shoulder.

Katsushiro jumped back as Komachi let out a scream before saying, "Komachi! It's me! Katsushiro. Please stop screaming!"

Komachi sucked in her breath before apologizing. "I heard voices and was scared. Can I come sleep with you tonight, big brother?"

Katsushiro blushed a little before nodding. The two went into the boy's bedroom before he paused. "Where did sensei go? He was in here before I left." Komachi heard something coming from the kitchen and she pulled on Katsushiro's shirt, scared. "Maybe that's him. Stay close."

Komachi clung to the back of Katsushiro's shirt as he lead her through the house towards the kitchen. They slowly opened the door when the a figure popped out of no where. Both of them screamed before they heard Shichiroji's gentle voice. "Calm down you two! It's just me!"

Katsushiro let out a heavy breath before asking, "Have you seen Kambei-sensei? He suddenly disappeared when I went to go check on Komachi."

"No but i think-" Shichiroji stopped suddenly, listening.

Katsushiro listened as well when they suddenly heard a loud noise from outside. Katsushiro turned to Komachi before telling her to stay before they ran outside.

Komachi stayed in the middle of the kitchen, scared to move, when she heard a familiar voice calling to her. "Komachi... Komachi! Come on, come play with me!"

"Kikuchiyo?" Komachi asked, slowly moving towards the door.

Then she heard Heihachi's voice. "Hurry Komachi! We need your help!"

Komachi turned to the back door before nodding to herself and turning back to the front and running out the door. She was running after two figures, a little less than four houses in front of her. She had made it down a few blocks when suddenly she lost sight of the figures and she was in street she had never seen before. She slowly crouched to the ground, ready to cry when a slender figure approached her. Komachi looked up in surprise at the vast beauty of the woman that held her hand out to Komachi.

Katsushiro and Shichiroji ran out the back door and stopped when they saw Kambei laying on the ground unconscious. They both ran to him before sitting Kambei up as he slowly woke up. "What happened?" Katsushiro asked.

"I heard something in the house and got up. Then there was a noise outside. I followed someone out and then I was attacked from behind." Kambei put a hand on his head before looking around. "Where's Komachi?"

"She's inside, don't worry," Shichiroji said with a smile until he heard a door close. "I take that back."

The three stood up and ran into the house, calling for Komachi who didn't answer. They all picked up their weapons before running out the door to try and find her. They ran down the street, calling for her, before splitting up to go down three different streets.

Komachi walked with the girl a few more blocks down before they walked into a house. The woman took off her cape to reveal a deep green and yellow dress. She smiled ever so sweetly at Komachi before inviting her to sit down for tea.

"What are you doing out at a time like this?" The sweet woman asked.

Komachi looked down before saying, "I thought I heard an old friend of mine, but I guess I'm just hearing things."

The woman smiled before asking, "Was that person Heihachi by any chance?"

Komachi looked up instantly, shocked. "How did you know?"

The woman stood up before opening a door and calling to someone on the other side. She sat back down before a boy with orange hair, pale skin, and a steam punk outfit walked in. Komachi stared at the boy, surprised and frightened by him.

The boy smiled before saying, "Hey Komachi! It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Komachi felt a tear run down her cheek. "Heihachi?"

The woman smiled before whispering something to Heihachi and leaving the room. Heihachi waited until the door closed before sitting down and looking into Komachi's big eyes. "I've really missed you Komachi but there's something i need to ask you."

"Anything! i just can't believe it's you!" Komachi smiled even though she was still crying.

Heihachi smiled weakly before saying, "If you call this living." He received a confused look from Komachi but waved it away. "Look all i need from you is that you don't say anything to Kambei and the others. Could you do that for me?"

"What? Why? They would be so happy to know you're alive!"

"It's not that i don't want them to know. It's that it's not the right time. You know that timing is everything right?"

Komachi nodded before she remembered something. "Hey! Is Kiku alive too!? I heard you talking to him! Is he here with you?!"

Heihachi looked back towards the door before looking down. "No. It was a friend of Kinagomy's. I'm sorry, Komachi."

Komachi looked down, distressed but pushed it all away. "It's okay. I'm just glad you're alive. How long have you been in hiding."

Heihachi opened his mouth to speak but the woman from earlier, Kinagomy, burst through the door. "Komachi, your friends are outside looking for you."

Komachi was about to ask when she heard Katsushiro's voice yelling, "KOMACHI!"

Kinagomy took Heihachi's hand before pulling him out the door. Komachi stood up and quickly followed them, watching as Kinagomy pushed Heihachi towards a tall man with dark red hair and fair skin. Komachi felt herself blush when the man saw her and smiled. She looked away shyly before a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up to see Kinagomy kneeling in front of her.

"Hey. Let's get you home, okay?" Kinagomy said with a smile on her face. Komachi nodded before turning to see that Heihachi and the handsome man were gone. "You'll see him again soon, I promise!"

Komachi smiled before the two headed for the front door. They exited the house just as Katsushiro and Kambei met up a few houses down. Komachi called to them and they both ran to the house.

Katsushiro took Komachi into a tight hug before asking, "How could you run out like that?! I was so worried!"

Komachi looked down, ashamed, when Kinagomy stepped in, "She thought she heard someone from her past. Someone I believe is dead from what she told me. If a close friend of mine was speaking to me from the grave I would go investigate as well."

Katsushiro shot darts up at the girl before Kambei asked, "And you are?"

"Kinagomy, but you may call me Kina. I heard Komachi calling out to her friends and was worried about her safety this late at night." Kina smiled sweetly before putting a hand on Komachi's shoulder. "I recognized her from an earlier meeting so I invited her in to try and resolve what was hurting her."

Kambei was just relieved that Komachi was safe but Katsushiro felt like this Kinagomy was lying to them. Suddenly there was a loud noise from the back and Kinagomy snapped into attention. She turned towards the noise before turning back to Komachi and whispering something in her ear.

When Kina looked back up at the men she said quickly but as politely as she could, "Now that you have Komachi and she is safe I have to ask you to leave. I have family things to deal with right now. Sorry for the inconvenience." As she finished there was a loud cry of pain and Kina turned and ran to the back, picking up a sword as she went.

"That doesn't sound good. We should check it out!" Kambei said to Katsushiro before the three ran after Kina.

Kinagomy burst through the doors just to see Heihachi on the ground, blood pouring from his stomach. "Hei!" She ran to him but was knocked aside by a tall dark figure. She let out a cry of pain before she heard Komachi calling out to her. She just screamed towards Heihachi, "Get him out of here, Kiku! NOW!"

The man from earlier with dark red hair appeared at Heihachi's side before picking him up and disappearing into the sky just as Kambei and the others burst through the back door. The tall figure, a sword in his hand, turned towards them slowly before a pearly sharp toothed smile spread across his face.

Kina let out a surprised breath, whispering, "The Orden..."

The man jumped between both boys before picking up a screaming Komachi into his arms. "LET ME GO!" Komachi screamed in fear.

The dark figure just smiled before turning to Kina. "I didn't know you were friends with so many people! Isn't it sweet? I'm just happy you could bring the little water priestess to me."

Kina stood up before drawing her sword. "She has nothing to do with you. Drop her!"

The man laughed before saying, "Of course she has everything to do with me! Cain will be so happy when I bring him Kirara's sister."

"Let her go!" Katsushiro said drawing his sword.

The man frowned at him and Kambei before saying, "Come any closer and I'll take her to Cain dead!"

Kambei took a step back before forcing Katsushiro to do the same. Kina sheathed her sword before asking, "What do you want from me, Marcus?"

Marcus smiled at her before saying, "You know exactly what I want, Kinagomy!"

Kina smiled before saying, "To bad you won't be getting it today."

Marcus turned around to see Shichiroji burst through the door but he didn't feel the pain until a sharp blade struck down his back, forcing him to drop Komachi who was caught by Shichiroji. They jumped out of the way as Marcus whipped around to see a tall, brown haired boy jump back and land beside Kinagomy. Marcus cursed something loudly that the others didn't understand before disappearing.

"Get out of here Dietrich," Kina whispered to the boy.

"You're hurt, Sukai. I can't leave you," Dietrich whispered back.

Kina just shoved Dietrich away before saying, "If they recognize you they'll try and kill you. Go."

Dietrich nodded before obeying her and jumping up onto the rooftops of the houses and disappearing.

"Who was that?" Shichiroji asked looking at Kambei.

Kambei looked at Kina before saying, "Dietrich von Lohengrin. He is part of the Orden. We should pursue him."

Kina stood up weakly before pleading, "Please leave him! He helped save Komachi's life. Just this once please leave him be!"

Katsushiro blushed at the sight of Kina on the brink of tears, her face covered in dirt and a look of hurt all over her body. He turned to Kambei who was looking at him and Shichiroji. "Can't we just this once?"

Kambei looked down at Komachi who nodded. "So be it. Just this once. But know this, Kinagomy," Kambei started, turning towards her. "If you are sheltering the Orden then the Vatican will punish you! Keep that in mind. We will allow his escape now but I'm sorry to say I still have to report it."

Kina nodded before falling back down to her knees. Marcus had knocked the air out of her and she was to weak to protect herself or Dietrich at the moment. Komachi ran to her before hugging her. "Will you tell me more about it later?"

Kina nodded before Shichiroji helped her back inside and into a bed. They left her there to rest before returning home to do the same, no one talking about what had happened that night.


	10. Chapter 9

Ion was with Esther and Abel at the cathedral when Kambei and Shichiroji came in with the pope. Alessandro looked worried as Kambei whispered something to him. The three stood up to greet them before Kambei retold the events of last night up to the last detail.

"Kinagomy? That name sounds familiar," Abel said looking down.

Esther looked at him curiously, "I'm sure you've heard a lot of names in your lifetime, Father. You couldn't possibly remember them all?"

Abel smiled before saying, "Of course I can. I'll remember yours until the day i die, Esther. Besides that... Kinagomy is the last name. I was introduced to her at least ten years ago by a very rich democrat. Of course she was only eight or nine then."

"A rich democrat?" Caterina asked as she walked in with her brother and Father Tres. "Which one? I may be able to tell you more about it."

Abel thought about it before saying, "I think his name was Kaize Raze. He introduced her as Miss Kinagomy of the house of Fire. I had no idea what he meant by that though."

Caterina looked troubled by this news. She slowly looked to her older brother before saying, "Kaize Raze wasn't just any rich democrat. He was part of the Orden for many years as a human before he was turned by Cain personally. The house of Fire refers to a very rich family that has moved more times in the past twenty years then there are Vampires alive today."

Ion looked to Esther who seemed like she was trying to remember something before she suddenly said, "OH!" startling everyone. "Sorry! I just remembered something! I have met a man by the name of Raze before."

"What?" The others all asked in unison.

"Yeah. He was in his late thirties and wanted to ask me a few questions about what it was like to be the queen of Albion. He wasn't dressed like a democrat so I assumed he was there from across the land." Esther shrugged before saying, "Didn't think much about it."

Abel frowned before saying, "The Raze family are very dangerous people. They go by many names and Kaize was the last born."

"You starting to remember?" Ion asked looking at Abel.

He nodded before saying, "We must investigate this. If the girl is linked with the Raze family she may be tied to the Orden or in danger."

"Most likely part of the Orden from how she chose her friends," Caterina said angrily.

Alessandro looked away before remembering something off topic. "Komachi? Does she like the theatre?"

Kambei nodded before asking, "Why?"

Caterina remembered it too before saying, "We are having a famous group from Japan to perform tonight. We meant to invite you sooner but weren't sure if they would make it in time. They arrived last night though. Would you like to go?"

Kambei looked to Shichiroji before saying, "We would love to."


	11. Chapter 10

Komachi was sitting with Katsushiro and the others when she noticed someone in the first couple of rows. "Can I go down there? There's an empty seat and I want to be closer."

Kambei nodded before saying, "Make sure to ask if it is alright. They might be saving it for someone."

Komachi nodded before getting up and running down the stairs. She tapped on an orange haired boy's shoulder before asking, "May I sit here?"

Heihachi looked up at her and smiled before saying, "Kina has been waiting for you. Sit and I'll go get her, okay?"

Komachi nodded before sitting down. A few moments before the play started Kina took her seat next to Komachi. "How is your evening so far, little one?"

Komachi smiled over at Kina before blushing. Kina was wearing a long formal red silk dress with a slit up to her mid-thigh. It was sleeveless and she had a silver necklace on with a red ruby attached to it. Her hair was slightly wavy and the brown mass reached down to her shoulders. It looked quite lovely and Komachi wished she would look either as beautiful as her sister or Miss Kina.

"What is it you want to know first, little Komachi?" Kina asked, snapping Komachi out of her daze.

"Everything! Especially about how Heihachi is alive," Komachi was slightly mad that no one has told her anything yet but knew she should keep an open mind.

Kina smiled before saying, "From the beginning then?" Komachi nodded. The lights dimmed before a group of performers stepped up onto the stage. Kina smiled at them before leaning in and whispering, "It all starts with Isaak and Dietrich, the two from the Orden."


End file.
